A Beat Skipped
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: She concentrated on her beating heart. Thu-Thump.Thu-Thump.Thu-Thump.Inuyasha would come to save her, he had to. She didn't care if everyone said she looked like Kikyo, this was her soul, her heart, and she wasn't going to give it up.About Kikyo's return.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fic so I really hope you enjoy it!! It's about when Kikyo was coming back to life with Kagome's thoughts about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Part of it also has Inuyasha's thoughts when Kikyo is attacking him after being resurrected. Make sure to review! It'll make my day :D.

* * *

**A Beat Skipped**

She tried to pull apart the ropes that ensnared her wrists. Kagome winced. They were too tight. She couldn't move at all.

She didn't understand what was going on. One moment she was on a bridge with Inuyasha, Kaede, and Shippo, fighting against these strange clay soldiers and then next she was in this strange bathtub thing. Except the stuff in the tub was definitely not soap.

"What's in this water? It smells disgusting!" Kagome's voice shrieked at the demon in front of her, Urasue. It was Urasue's fault that they were even on that stupid bridge!

For some strange reason, Urasue had stolen dirt from the priestess, Kikyo's grave. She also took Kikyo's remains with her. Though Inuyasha had acted like he hated Kikyo, he had none the less agreed to help Kaede, Kikyo's sister, to get back her stolen ashes. They were on top of that bridge when Urasue broke it apart, sending Inuyasha, Kaede, and Shippo into the abyss below. The demon witch had swooped down and grabbed Kagome before she fell though. She had said she had other plans for Kagome. It was all so strange to Kagome.

Why would Inuyasha agree to get back the stolen ashes of Kikyo? She was the one who had shot a sacred arrow into Inuyasha's chest, pinning him to a tree for fifty long years. Inuyasha also had said she had betrayed him. _Whatever that meant. I didn't exactly know how or why she betrayed him and he wasn't the type to share anyway. But it still puzzled me._

_The first thing he said to me had to do with Kikyo. Everyone said I looked like her. He was under the impression that I was Kikyo when we first met._

Kagome felt a pang of sadness at that. She had only been with Inuyasha for a short amount of time but she still felt a connection with him. Everyone compared her to Kikyo. For crying out loud, was she asking too much when she wanted to be called her own name and not be compared to anyone?!

_The witch lady over here said that she was trying to revive Kikyo. What did she mean?_

I looked up into the strange woman's ghastly face. Her eyes bulged out of her face and her features seemed to be twisted in a horrifyingly excited expression. Kagome shivered. The demon woman looked at her and added more of the gross potion into the tub.

Suddenly a beautiful woman stepped out of the witch's house. She had long black hair, pretty brown eyes, and pale ivory skin. The witch smiled a strange smile at her and praised her on her clothes. They were the same white and red ensemble that Kaede wore and had lent Kagome. Old. Outdated. But not for the feudal era over here.

The witch said something to the young woman and I gasped. She had called her 'Kikyo.' _This_ was Kikyo?!

I had to admit, grudgingly of course, but she was incredibly beautiful. It was no wonder Inuyasha was in love with her, Kagome thought sadly. Kagome had spent most of her day feeling sympathy for Inuyasha. She was under the impression that Inuyasha had loved Kikyo and that she did not reciprocate the feeling.

At least it made sense of the strange look Inuyasha wore lately whenever he looked at Kagome. He looked at her, yet it was like he wasn't seeing her at all. A pang of pain made Kagome face the truth. Inuyasha wasn't looking at _her_, he was looking straight through her to Kikyo.

These past few days Inuyasha had been distracted. Kagome had never seen him act this way before. His normal scowling expression softened whenever Kikyo's name was heard. His gold eyes would soften for a fraction of a second before he had his guard up again. Yesterday when he had grabbed her hand and leaned forward she was positive he was going to kiss her.

And she had overreacted a little.

Okay. A lot. She had pushed him away. But she wasn't ready for a kiss from Inuyasha yet! They really didn't have a relationship like that yet. At least that's what she kept telling herself. But the truth was she wasn't ready for Inuyasha to kiss her because she knew it would be perfect for her. But for him… that's where the problem would lie. Because in her heart, Kagome knew that if they had kissed yesterday, it would have been a kiss between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Now the demon witch came closer to Kagome and performed some sort of weird voodoo magic.

Nausea hit Kagome hard. She wanted to turn over and throw up but she couldn't move. It was like her insides were trying to burst out of her. Her stomach was doing strange flip flops and Kagome felt that if she threw up now, she would throw up internal organs along with bile. _What's going on?!_

"I'm gonna throw up! Ugh, gross!" Kagome's voice squeezed painfully out of her mouth as she tried to keep whatever was inside of her where it belonged. Her eyes were pulled shut against the nausea and pain.

The demon was saying something now. Something about Kikyo's soul being angry, seeking revenge._ Revenge on what? I thought she was priestess who guarded the sacred jewel with her spiritual powers of good._

_Wait did she just say 'Kikyo's soul?' No! No, it's still mine!_

Suddenly there was a bright light from the basin Kagome lay in. Kagome felt herself drained of something. She didn't know what it was. There were no words for this feeling. She could hear her heartbeat loudly. It was the only thing that kept her sane; kept her from screaming out loud.

_**Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.**_

Bright white puffs of air flowed from Kagome's body.

_No. Keep it together Kagome!_

_**Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.**_

"What?! Does this light shine from the jewel itself?" Urasue looked at the strange force field holding the puffs of air from leaving Kagome's vicinity.

_Focus Kagome. Focus on every heartbeat. This is your heartbeat. It belongs to only you._

_**Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.**_

Suddenly Kagome heard a familiar voice. _Inuyasha and the others. He's here._

Mustering up the last of her energy, Kagome willed herself to speak. "Help… Inuyasha," she choked out.

_**Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.**__ Your heart. Think about your heart. Inuyasha is here to save you! He wants to save you!_

She could hear Shippo's frantic voice. She wished she could console him, tell him she was fine, she just needed to get out of this stuff.

Urasue was talking to Inuyasha and Kaede. Suddenly they were aware of the audience they had. Inuyasha's eyes locked on the beautiful woman leaning against the rocks.

Kaede's voice was incredulous. "Kikyo is there!"

_**Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.**__ Focus Kagome. Every heartbeat. It's yours!_

Inuyasha stood there, stunned. His gaze was only on the woman.

Kagome suddenly heard another voice inside of her.

"_Do not call out for me. Do not call out my name."_ It was Kikyo's voice. Soft and enchanting as she pleaded the request.

_**Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.**_

"Ki-Kikyo."

Everything happened so fast. Inuyasha's voice was so soft but somehow she had heard it. She had heard everything in his words. Surprise at how the woman could possibly be here. Pain at the betrayal he felt. Anger at the woman who had taken fifty years of his life away. Fear for her corpse. And the strongest of all of the feelings behind her spoken name. _Love _for the woman.

For one instant, everything was crystal clear. It flashed before Kagome's eyes. They had loved each other. Inuyasha loved this woman. Something had driven them apart but there was still love between them.

He wasn't here for her anymore. His eyes were only for Kikyo.

_**Thu-.**_

The moment he spoke her name, Kagome's heart missed a beat. She wasn't able to keep it. Kikyo took over.

From over by the basin, there was an explosive flash as Kagome's force field shattered, and her soul burst forth for Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't think anymore. Everything became black.

_No… Inu..yasha._

Not even a second had passed since Inuyasha had called out Kikyo's name. The witch turned towards the basin to watch the white puffs of air shoot out into the sky. She turned towards Inuyasha.

"The second you uttered the name, her heart skipped a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forward!" It looked like she might break out in a victory dance.

Inuyasha stared in horror at the bathtub where Kagome lay. Her back was arched as the strange white air came out of her body. Kagome's eyes no longer held the same deep chocolate brown color; instead they were blank and staring.

What had he done? He was supposed to be here saving Kagome, not putting her in more danger. His voice cracked in agony as he watched. "Ka-Kagome!"

The strange white puffs of air had a course of their own. They headed straight for Kikyo and shot through her. Kikyo's body lifted into the sky and seemed to be shining as she came back down.

Inuyasha and the others watched in shock as the corpse walked forward and killed the witch demon. _Serves her right,_ Inuyasha thought. But his attention was diverted as he gazed at the woman in front of him. _Kikyo._

She turned towards them, her eyes still on the ground. "Inuyasha, why are you still alive? I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow." Her voice was soft and filled with wonder.

That got through to Inuyasha. His eyes became wide and he jumped back a step, reverting back to his old self. "Yeah, you sure did and I stayed there for fifty years, but as you can see I'm alive and ready to take you on again." His tone was bitter as he recalled the fifty years wasted.

Kikyo's head shot up to look at him. Inuyasha gasped. Her eyes were filled with tears. Angry tears.

"You vile beast. I despise you, you loathsome half-man!"

The words cut deeply into Inuyasha, though he didn't let it show. His face was full of wonder and astonishment at her words. _She hated him?_ The pretty face he had locked away in his memory burst forward in his head. Kikyo smiling. Kikyo laughing. Kikyo playing with the village children. Kikyo on the boat with him. Kikyo in his arms.

This face on Kikyo, though, was new to him. There was only hatred in it.

She stumbled forward towards him. Suddenly she cringed in pain, gasping as she griped her right shoulder. Her hand came away from the strange light. It was red. The color seemed to shock her for a moment as well. She stared at the giant wound in wonder and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!"

"Me betray you?" The words were out before he could stop them. Nothing was making sense. It was _her_ that had betrayed him.

His heart seemed to be twisting in half as he saw the woman he loved in pain. _But what's with that wound?_ "Where's all that blood coming from?"

Kaede answered for him. He had forgotten about her. "Look closer, Inuyasha. Is that not the fatal wound ye inflicted upon Kikyo?"

_Me?! I would never hurt her!_ "I inflicted? What are you saying? That I did that to her?" His tone was incredulous. _What was going on?_

Kikyo stared at him, the red dripping from her body continuously. Kaede spoke again. "Yes, it was your wounds that sealed her fate and insured her demise."

"There must be some mistake! I didn't kill her! I don't even remember wounding her!" His voice was desperate, one hand reaching out towards Kikyo. He couldn't stand to think they thought he was the one who had… killed…her. The idea choked him.

"You are even more vile than I thought, inventing such feeble excuses. Please, it's most unflattering, Inuyasha, stop it!" Her voice was venom in his ears and cracked at the end as she struggled with her rage. _She thought he was vile? She couldn't stand him?_

Kikyo stumbled forward again, reaching for Inuyasha. Without thinking about it, he reached to steady her. His mind was on lockdown from everything that was going on. And numb from seeing her again.

Kikyo's tiny hands grasped the front of Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono. Inuyasha's guard was down as he leaned forward to envelope the woman in his arms. He wasn't thinking straight.

Her expression changed so suddenly, no one could see it coming. One moment she was calm and composed; the face of a priestess, the next her features were twisted in rage as she used her spiritual powers to knock Inuyasha back.

He screamed in pain and landed on the floor.

Kaede ran towards her sister and attempted to restrain her. But Kikyo's arms grabbed the bow and an arrow from Kaede and shot an arrow at Inuyasha. He was already on his feet and the arrow landed shy of him. It exploded on the ground.

"Kikyo, no! You must stop this senseless onslaught." Kaede tried to reason with her sister.

"Who are you?" Kikyo's voice was cold and uncaring.

"I am your sister Kaede. My appearance has altered because fifty years has passed."

Kikyo nodded but didn't seem to hear her. "Then why do you take Inuyasha's side? Give me your arrows."

Kaede shrunk backwards. "I will do no such thing."

Kikyo stared at the old woman in front of her angrily. "Kaede, show loyalty to your flesh and blood!"

Ironic. Kikyo had no flesh. This body was made from the magic the witch demon had.

Kaede tried to evade her sister once more. Kikyo's fury was aimed towards her. "Hear the demand of your elder sister!" With that, she wrestled the arrows out of Kaede's hands and pushed her aside. She released an arrow aimed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gaped at the arrow heading towards him. He couldn't think. The arrow flew forward and hit him in the heart. He cried out in pain and it tried to pierce through. So it seemed that Kikyo could break his heart in more ways then one.

Inuyasha's agonizing cry broke through Kagome's dead eyes. Something clicked.

_Inuyasha._

White bursts of light flew out of Kikyo. She wrapped her arms around herself futilely as she tried to keep the soul inside her body.

The arrow that was attempting to pierce through Inuyasha's heart stopped its assault. The spiritual power behind it drained and went away, leaving the arrow at his feet.

Kagome had saved him.

Kaede was at Kagome's side. "She's trying to call back her soul to her." She stared at the young girl in her arms. How was it possible?

Kagome body was hit with an explosion as the soul went back into her body.

_Yes, yes, it is mine. This soul belongs to me._

Her heart was stronger. She could hear some noises around her. She stirred slightly and then groaned as she opened her eyes.

Kaede and Shippo were looking over her. Their expressions showed concern and worry as they helped her sit up. Inuyasha and the strange woman were no where to be seen.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo's voice was full of tears as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I got it back. I got my soul back. Where is Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

Kaede looked away towards the cliffs. "You called back your soul and drained Kikyo's body of it. But she must still have had some of it left in her and she fled, knowing that if she stayed too close to you, it would leave her body to return to yours."

_Kikyo was trying to steal my soul? _"And Inuyasha? Where is Inuyasha?"

Kaede looked uncomfortable and started to tend to the wounds on Kagome's wrists from the rope burn. "He… he went after… her."

Kagome nodded silently. She stared down at her hands as Kaede wound them with bandages. _So he went after her. He wasn't here w__hen I awoke. _A despair filled her body and the feeling was worse than when she was in the tub because this attacked only her heart.

And then a thought crossed her mind and she felt stronger, more resolved.

_Maybe he didn't belong to her but this soul, her heart, belonged to no one but her._

* * *

Aww, poor Kagome. I'm rooting for you, Kagome!! Well... what do ya think?! Let me know, review!! Thanks again for reading :D


End file.
